Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: Teenager Life
by YuliaXJ
Summary: This story in about the Winx Club & Specialists members teenager life. It's more about Bloom & Sky and their relationship. (Sorry. I'm bad at summaries.) Please, read this story! :)
1. Chapter 1: New arrived (First kiss)

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction! Like you saw, this story in about Winx Club and Specialists teenager life. Hope you like this story! :***

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom **(Chiara on her real name)** is an 11 years old girl. She lived in Venice, but moved in Gardenia. She has long fair hair and cyan eyes. Now, Bloom was already in Gardenia. She was preparing for tomorrow, the first day of school. She was excited to meet her new classmates.

**The next day at school…**

**Bloom's POV**

I arrive to my new school. I was yellow/brown. I find out that I was in the class 5A. I went in my class with my professor. Her name was Helena Austra. We entered in the class and I noticed that my classmates. The professor presented me to the class.

''Class, this is you new classmate, Chiara. She's coming from Venice so she's new here. Please, be honest with her.'' Was all that she said. She told me to go in the bench next to Stella, a blonde girl with caramel eyes.

''Now, Chiara. Can you sing something to us? Your parents told me that you have an amazing voice. And we want to hear it too.'' She said to me. I went in the front on the class, where was a piano and I started to play it and sing.

_If you wanna know ?_

_What is going on inside my mind_

_Well, it's time to show_

_That I'm never gonna give up_

_And no matter where I go_

_People say I'm one more in the crowd_

_But here, inside I feel stronger_

_They'll see me around_

_And I'm gonna sing_

_In my own world _

_As loud as I can_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'll keep on trying_

_I know that I can (x2)_

_Yes and I will be strong_

_I am moving on_

_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one_

_Yes and I will be strong_

_I am moving on_

_No one's gonna stop me _

_And I'm gonna sing my song._

_Both feet on the ground_

_Step by step on the speed of sound_

_My head's spinning round_

_But I'm still gonna sing out loud._

_And no matter where I go_

_People say I'm one more in the crowd_

_But here, inside I feel stronger_

_They'll see me around_

_And I'm gonna sing_

_In my own world _

_As loud as I can_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'll keep on trying_

_I know that I can (x2)_

_Yes and I will be strong_

_I am moving on_

_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one_

_Yes and I will be strong_

_I am moving on_

_No one's gonna stop me _

_And I'm gonna sing my song._

As soon as I finished, all my classmates and the prof started to clap their hands.

''You have a wonderful voice. And the song is beautiful.'' Said a girl with black hair and puple eyes.

''Thanks! This is a song that I've wrote 3 months ago.'' I said.

''It's splendid. I love your voice.'' Said the prof. The rest of the hour we talked. When that hour finished, we could go home.

**In the school's hallway…**

''Hi! I'm Stella. So, how's in the new school?'' Stella asked me.

''Hi! Good, I guess.'' I said. We were talking when I noticed other 4 girls coming here.

''Hi! I'm Musa and this are Flora, Tecna and Aisha.'' The girl with black hair said.

''Hi and welcome to our school!'' They said to me.

''So, Chiara. You're from Venice?'' Stella asked me.

''Yes and you can call me Bloom.'' I said smiling to her.

''Ok, Bloom. I think that we are going to be very good friends.'' They all said. On the opposite side of the hallway, I noticed a blonde guy. He has blue eyes like sea. I think his name is Sky. He's my classmate too.

**2 years after…**

**Nobody's POV**

**February 14, 2007**

Bloom was now in the 7th grade. She was 13 now. Like Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha said 2 years ago, they became best friends. Bloom was in love with Sky and Sky was in love with her, but they didn't know.

Today was the Valentine's Day. All the girls in the school were wearing something red. Boys were giving gifts to girls. Bloom was at her closet and she was talking with the girls. Bloom had in her closet one photo with Sky. Suddently, Stella saw the photo and said: ''Uhhh, someone is in love…'' she said looking at Bloom.

''What do you mean?'' asked Bloom like she didn't know what Stella was talking about.

''Oh come on, Bloom. We all know that you're in love with Sky.'' Musa said.

''Ok, ok. I admit. I'm in love with him.'' I said blushing.

''Then, why don't go and talk to him?'' said Stella sarcastlly.

''I can't. I mean, he's good looking. And I think that he already have a girlfriend'' I said.

''Girls, I think that we should leave Bloom alone, because look who's coming…'' said Musa and they leaved. It was Sky.

''Hey, Bloom. How are you?'' he asked me.

''Uhm… I'm fine. You?'' I asked him, nervous.

''I'm fine. Look, I bought this for you.'' He said and he showed me a little red box. He told me to open it.

''Oh my God! It's beautiful!... Thanks!'' I said. It was a silver necklace with my name on it. Sky helped me to put in on.

''You look… beautiful.'' He said giving Bloom a rose. Then, he leaved. _Is he in love with me?_ Thought Bloom.

''Sooo. What you two were talking about?'' asked Stella.

''About nothing. He gave me this necklace and this rose.'' I said.

''Awww, it's a red rose. A red rose means love.'' Said Flora in an cute voice.

**In the evening…**

Bloom, Daphne and her parents were going to visit Sky's parents. When they arrived, Samara and Erendor (Sky's parents) we're surprised of how much Bloom and Daphne grown up.

''Oh my God! It's been a while since your last visit! How they grown up. How old are they now?'' asked Samara surprised.

''Bloom is 13 and Daphne 17.'' Merion, Bloom's mother, said as she looked at her daughters and smiled.

Erendor called Sky. When he arrived, Bloom couldn't believe.

''Sky, this is Princess Bloom.'' Said Erendor to Sky.

''Bloom, this is…'' Merion started, but couldn't finish because Bloom cut her off.

''We know each other. We're in the same class at school.'' Bloom said looking at Sky.

''Oh, ok. This is good.'' Said Samara and Merion.

''Hey, Sky. Why don't you show the garden to the princess. We have something to talk.'' Whispered Erendor to Sky.

**In the garden…**

Bloom and Sky were sitting on a bench. Bloom was looking at the stars and said: ''The stars are beautiful.'' She said.

''Just like you…'' Sky said. Bloom turned her head and looked in his eyes. Now, they were looking in each other eyes. Suddently, Bloom felt Sky's lips on her. They kissed. When they broke the kiss, they both turned around blushing.

''I'm sorry! I don't' know what was on my mind…'' said Sky.

''You don't have to apologize. It was… romantic.'' Bloom said smiling.

''So, did you liked the kiss?'' asked Sky.

''Yes…'' Bloom said still blushing a bit. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.'' He said.

''Are you in love with me?'' asked Bloom a bit embarrassed.

''From the first day I saw you.'' He answered smiling. ''Are you in love with me?'' asked Sky curiously.

''Y…yes..'' said Bloom.

''Ok. So, would you like to go on a date with me?'' asked Sky with his hands on hers.

''Look, Sky. I really like the idea, but I can't.'' Bloom said sad.

''Why? You can tell me.'' Said Sky as he put her in a hug.

''Because of my father. He's too protective. He don't wants even to know that I'm alone with a boy.''

''But now you are alone with a boy.'' He said laughing.

''Yeah, I know. I mean, he don't wants to see me with boys. I mean, he don't wants me to have a boyfriend.'' She said.

''Oh. I see. Well, we can go on a date, without him knowing.'' He said.

''It's a good idea, but I don't like to lie to my father.'' She said sad.

''Wait. Why don't you tell this just to your mother? I saw her and I think she's a cute person.'' Sky said.

''Yes, Ok. I accept.'' She said smiling.

''You're accepting what?'' He asked confused.

''Your invite. You asked me if I would like to go on a date with you, so I accept.'' She said smiling.

''Oh, ok. So… Friday evening, you're free?'' he asked her.

''Yes, I am.'' She answered.

''Ok. I'll pick you at 7:30 pm. Ok?'' he said.

''Ok.'' She said and she gived Sky a kiss on the cheek.

**Here is the first chapter of the story. Hope you liked guys! The next chapter will be about Bloom and Sky's date.**


	2. Chapter 2: First date

**Chapter 2 – First Date**

**Friday…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was sleeping so good, when the alarm clock started to ring. I broke the alarm and I waked up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was ready, I was wearing a cream sweater, light blue jeans and black botties. My hair was in a chignon with a flowered headband on it.**(I'll pretend that they didn't have to wear uniforms at school). ** As soon as I arrived at school, Stella started to cry to me.

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LAST EVENING? I CALLED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!'' she cried.

''Whoaa, calm down, Stell. I wasn't home.'' I said trying to calm her down.

''You wasn't home? Ooops! With who you were? And where?'' she said curiously.

''I went with Daphne and my parents at Sky's home.'' I said.

''And what did you two did?'' asked Stella more curiously.

''We went in the palace's garden and we sit on a bench. I was looking at the stars. I said that they were looking beautiful and Sky said and I quote: ''Just like you.''… After that, we look in each other eyes and we…KISSED!'' I said screaming. Stella couldn't believe her ears.

''Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Sky kissed you?!'' she asked excited.

''Yesss!'' I said and we started to jump.

''So, this mean that you two are a couple?'' she asked me.

''No. For now. But he invited me on a date this evening at 7:30!'' I said excited.

''Hey, girls did you heard that? Bloom's going on a date with Sky!'' Stella cried to them.

''Really?'' they all said.

''Yes!'' I cried to them.

''Actually, I have something to say too!'' said Stella.

''What is it?'' I asked her.

''Me and Brandon are a couple!'' She said excited

''OMG! Congrats!'' we all cried to her and hugged her.

The bell rung and we enterd in the class. I noticed that all the hour Sky was looking at me. Omg, he was so cute! :3

**After school…**

At anatomy, we had to make a project in pairs. At this projects, I was always in pair with Stella, but now we have to be a girl and a boy in a pair. Sky came to me and asked me if I wanted to be in pair with him. Of course that I said yes. I was just a problem. My father. He was scared of the fact that I was alone with a boy.

**At Bloom's home…**

I entered in the palace. I was with Sky. When my father saw us, he asked me why is he here.

''Dad, at anatomy we have to make a project and we have to make it in pairs.'' I said and we went in my room.

**In my room…**

''Listen, Sky. I'm sure you'll say that my dad is crazy, because he's going to came here from 5 in 5 minutes.'' I said to Sky and he smiled.

''It's ok, Bloom. He wants to know that you're all right.'' He said smiling. God, I loved his smile.

''Ok, so… We have to write about an organ. Have you any idea about what organ can we write?'' I asked him.

''I don't know. Wait… What about the heart?'' He asked.

''The heart? Yeah, it's perfect.'' I said smiling.

We were talking about the project, when my father came in. He asked what we were talking about and we said that we were talking about the project.

**1 hour later…**

We were nearly done with the project, when my father came in my room… again.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' He asked.

''The project, dad.'' I answered bored. ''Seriously, dad. In 1 hour you came here over 50 times. I know that you want to know what we're going, but seriously now.'' I said angry.

''Look, Bloom. I'm your dad and I have all the rights to came here every time I want.'' He said and he left the room. I hate when he does this.

''I'm sorry, Sky. My dad's always like that.'' I said and we continued the project.

**Nobody's POV**

**In the throne room…**

''Ok, now I'm going to see what are Bloom and Sky doing.'' Said Oritel. He was about to go in Bloom's room, when Merion stopped him.

''Oritel, my dear. I know that you want to protect her, but they need to be alone.'' Merion said and put her hands on Oritel's shoulders.

''How can I stay calm when I know that my daughter is alone with a boy?'' He said and he sat on his throne with the hands on his head.

''Oritel, keep clam. I know how Sky is and I know that he'll never do something like love or sex to her.'' Samara said.

''Yeah, I hope.'' Oritel said.

**In the evening…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was prepared for my date with Sky. I was lucky that dad wasn't home. My mother helped me. I was wearing a sweater with the UK's flag on it, a pair of jeans and black boots. **(Link on my profile.)**. I was ready to go.

**Sky's POV**

I was waiting for Bloom to come. Suddently, I saw the palace's door opening. It was Bloom. She was so beautiful. I went to her and I looked into her eyes.

''You look awesome!'' I said to her. She blushed a little bit and thanked me.

We were walking and talking. Suddently, I saw her trembling and I put my jacket on her. I saw her blushing a bit.

''Thanks. But you?'' She asked me.

''Stay calm. I'm not cold.'' I answered smiling.

After that we both rest in silence. I was looking down at our hands. I reached her hand and I hold her. When she felt that, she looked at our hands and after at me and smiled. I love her smile!

''Bloom, tell me something about you.'' I said to her.

''Ok. What do you want to know?'' She responded still smiling.

''Everything!'' was all that I said and I kissed her on the lips. I loved her! But I didn't want to say that to her, because she'll think that I'm crazy. But if I don't say this to her, I will never know if she had the same feelings.

''Look, Bloom. You'll maybe think of me that I'm crazy, but I have something to tell to you.'' I said. She looked at me and said: ''Ok. Say it!'' she said.

''I love you!'' was all that I could say. I was waiting to see her reaction. She looked me in the eyes.

''You really do?'' she said surprised of what she heard.

''Yes, I really do. I fell in love with you from the first day that I saw you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know that you'll maybe say that this is crazy, because we are only 13 and 14, but this is what I feel.'' I said taking a deep breathe.

''No. I don't think that you're crazy. I…I love you too!'' she said looking in my eyes and smiled.

''Really?'' I asked her.

''Yes. I feel the same way like you do.'' She said.

''So, this means that we…can be a… couple?'' I asked her.

''Yes.'' She said and she gave me a kiss on my lips. I loved the way she kissed me. I loved everything about her.

**To be continued…**

**Did you liked guys? I know that the story ''Stars Are Crushing In The Sky'' is better than this, but I hope you liked this story. I will update as soon as I can. :***

**- Yulia **


	3. Chapter 3: I won't let you on the street

**Chapter 3 - I won't let you on the street**

**PS. This chapter is about Musa & Riven.**

**At school…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was at my closet, when Stella and the girls came to me.

''Hey Bloom. I heard some interesting news…'' Stella started to say.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Ok. For us are news, but for you not.'' She said. ''Brandon told me that Sky told him that you and him are in a relationship. Is it true?'' she asked me smiling.

''Uhm… yes.'' I said smiling.

''Congratssss!'' the girls cried to me.

''Thanks, I guess.'' I said to them.

''But, your father knows about this?'' Musa asked me.

''No, he doesn't know. Only my mother and Daphne know about this.'' I answered.

''So, you're hiding your relationship from your father.'' She said.

''Yes.'' I answered.

**When school was finished for today…**

**Musa's POV**

I was going home, when I saw Riven sitting on a bench. He was around a lot of things. I went to him and I started to talk to him.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' I asked him. He seemed worried.

''I'm living here.'' He said with much sadness in his voice.

''You're living on the streets? But why?'' I asked him. I was worried about him.

''My parents abandoned me when I was 7 months. But, there was a family who found me on the street and took me with them. I stayed with them for 8 years, but after that they abandoned me too. After that, a young woman took me to live with here, but there I stayed only for 2 years, because the woman died in a car accident. And here I am. On the streets. I've been here for 3 years since then.'' He said with much sadness. I could see the pain in his eyes.

''I'm sooo sorry for you.'' I said. Suddently, I had an idea. ''Wait! You can come home with me. I'm living just with my mother, because my brother and sister are in France with my father.'' I said to him.

''I can't. I don't want to disturb you and your mother.'' He said to me.

''You don't disturb us. I won't let you on the street.'' I said to him. He looked in my eyes and kissed me on the lips.

''Thank you…'' he said to me.

**At my home…**

We entered in the house and my mother came.

''Hey mom. How are you?'' I asked her.

''Hey, my dear. I'm fine.'' She answered smiling and looked at us.

''Look, mom. Riven's parents abandoned him and he's living on the streets. I was wondering if he can live here with us?'' I asked her.

''Of course that he can. And I'm soo sorry for you, Riven.'' She said and she hugged him.

After that, I showed to Riven his room. We laughed, talked and flirted all the day.

**Okk, I know that this chapter is short, but the next will be longer.**

**- Yulia**


	4. Chapter 4:Relationship hidded for 1 year

**Chapter 4 – Relationship hidden for 1 year**

**11 months later… (December 10)**

**Bloom's POV**

Today was my birthday. My 14th birthday. I was in my room. I was ready for the party. **(Link of her outfit on my profile).**

**1 hour after…**

Sky and I were in a corner of the room. We were laughing and talking. We were looking in each other eyes and we started to kiss. I loved him soo much. I loved everything about him. The way he looks at me, the way he makes me laugh and smile, the way he kiss me…

Suddenly, I heard a voice that called me and I realized it was my father's voice. I turned around scared and he was very angry.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' he cried to me. We both, I and Sky, were scared.

**In the throne room…**

My parents, Daphne and Sky's parents were here. I was scared of what my father was capable of. He would do everything to know that I protect.

''You two are dating?'' asked my father angry and nervous.

''Uhm… We...I…uhm… yes. We're dating.'' I said scared to my father. He gave to Sky and evil look.

''For how long you two are dating?' he asked.

''For… uhm… 11 months…'' I answer. When he heard that he jumped and cried ''What?!''.

''YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!'' he cried to me angry.

''NO, I'M NOT!'' I cried to him back.

''PAY ATTENTION, PRINCESS! YOU CAN'T CRY TO ME, BUT I CAN!'' he started to cry.

''Oritel, calm down. Don't you see that she's scared?'' said my mother to him, trying to calm him down.

''Calm Down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW THAT MY DAUGHTER LIED ME FOR NEARLY 1 YEAR?!'' he cried. He was very very angry.

''NOW, YOU, LITTLE PRINCESS. YOU'LL STAY IN YOUR ROOM… LOCKED. AND WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, I'LL COME WITH YOU. AND… I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO KISSING… OR TALKING!'' was all that my father said. After that, he calmed down a little bit.

''Dad, but what did Bloom do to you? Why are you screaming at her like that?'' Daphne said as she put me in a hug. My father said nothing. Daphne and my mother took me to my room. I saw much pain in Sky's eyes. I hated that my father don't allowed me to see him anymore.

**In my room…**

I was crying so hard. I cannot believe that my father was doing this to me. This should be a beautiful party, but my father ruined it. Suddently, I head someone knock on my door.

''Leave me alone!'' I cried. My mother and Daphne came into the room and they sat next to me.

''This was supposed to be a beautiful birthday, but father ruined it.'' I said and I started to cry again. My mother put one hand on my head and she started to stroke my head.

''Don't cry, my dear. A princess mustn't cry. You must smile.'' Said my mother trying to calm me down.

''I admit that your father's a bit too protective, but this isn't a reason to cry.'' She said.

''Mom, did you ever suffered because of love?'' I asked my mother crying.

''Of course, my dear. Every girl's suffering once in life because of love.'' My mother said.

''Are you mad at me, mom?'' I asked her.

''No. Why should I be?'' She asked me smiling.

''Because I was in a relationship with Sky. Dad says that I'm too young for this.'' I said to my mother.

''No, I'm not mad at you. This is the age, my dear, when you start to fall in love with the boys.'' She said and she started to laugh. I started to laugh too.

''Stay chill, my dear. I'll talk to you father.'' She said and she kissed my forehead. After that, she exit the room.

''I think that you and Sky are very cute together.'' Said Daphne, smiling.

''Do you really think this, Daphne?'' I asked her.

''Yes. And… Don't listen to what's dad saying. He's always doing like that.'' She said.

''Thanks Daphne for begin here when I'm down.'' I said hugging her.

''Hey, I'm your sister. That's what sisters do.'' She said and she hugged me too.

**The next day…**

I was at school. I saw that my father was talking with my professor. Sky was a bit far from me, but he was keeping on looking at me. I looked at him too and I smiled to him. He smiled too. I devastated by the fact that I couldn't talk to him.

Suddenly, I saw my professor coming to me.

''Hey, Bloom. Look, your father talked to me and he told me what happened yesterday. He said to keep on looking on you and he said to not allow you to talk to Sky.'' She said to me. I was shocked. Really now? Why don't he give me a bodyguard?! ''But, stay chill. I'm not that kind of person. Your mother talked to me too. As you're in this school, you can stay and talk and do everything you want with him.'' She said to me and smiled. I smiled too. After that, when we went in class, I went to Sky's bench.

''Hey, what are you doing here? I thought that you can't talk with me.'' He said to me.

''So, you aren't happy that I'm here?'' I asked him with a puppy face.

''Of course that I am.'' He said and he gave me short kiss.

''You'll never believe what did my father.'' I said to him.

''What did he do this time?'' He asked me curiously.

''He told to the professor to not allow me to talk or to stay with you. But the prof came to me and said that as long I'm in this school we can do everything we want.'' I said to him.

''Oookk. Your father is too…'' he started to say.

''Exaggerated?'' I completed him.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''You can say it loud.'' I said. I saw that the prof entered in the class, so I went to my bench.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Stella's Secret

**Chapter 5 – Stella's Secret**

**Nobody's POV**

Stella woke up at 7:00 am for prpare herself for the school. When she was ready, she was wearing a white tank top which was under a giah printed cardigan, a pair of black broken leggins, a pair of black combat boots. She was also wearing a ring with a black rose on. **(Link of the outfit on my profile).**

**On the road…**

Stella was going to the school. Suddenly, she started to run into the forest. She was very fast. Faster than she must be.

**Stella's POV**

I was running in the forest. I was hungry. I had to go to Blood Lake. It's like a simply lake, but in it it's not water, but blood. When I arrived, I fill a bottle with blood. After that, I started to drink from it. I was very thirsty, because I've drink all the bottle. But this wasn't enough for me. I was very hungry. I have to tell to mom.

**At home…**

I entered in the palace and I saw my mother exit from one room. I run at her.

''Stella, what are you doing here? You should be at school now.'' My mother said.

''Mom, I'm hungry. I already drink a bottle of blood, but I'm still very hungry. I can't go to the school like this.'' I said to my mom. I was worried.

''Ok. It's all right, Stella. You don't have to worry.'' My mother said. ''We'll go at the Vampires Committee''.

**At the Vampires Committee…**

**Nobody's POV**

Stella and her mother, Luna, were arrived at the Vampires Committee. That place was a kind of palace. It has dark walls. In the principal room, was a table, where 5 persons were sitting. From the left to right it was: Sharaza, Monik, Carra, Koran and Adelaide. They were 3 women and 2 men. Carra was the learder of the vampires. Sharaza has got caramel eyes and long fair-ornage curly hair. She's 157. Monik has got dark blue eyes and short dar blue staright hair. He's 148. Carra has got dark red eyes and long black waver hair. She's 537. Koran has got green eyes and short dark blonde curly hair. He's 262. Adelaide has got orange eyes and long dark red straight hair. She's 416. Carra stand up from the chair and started to talk.

''So, Luna, she's your younger vampire. She pretty.'' Carra said and smiled.

''Good day, miss Carra. Yes, she's Stella.'' Luna said.

''Oh, ok. So, Stella how old are you?'' Carra asked Stella.

''I'm 15.'' Stella answered.

''Good. Ok, what's the problem, my dear?'' Carra asked.

''She's very hungry. She drunk a bottle of blood, but she's still hungry.'' Luna said to Carra.

''Oh, so she already became a vampire.'' Carra said. ''Stella, since when do you drink blood, run faster, etc.?'' asked Carra to Stella.

''I was 12 when I started to do this things. So, for 3 years.'' Stella answered.

''Then, it's normal. This is the period when you'll be hungry even if you ate. But this will not durring a lot. Just 1 or 2 weeks.'' Carra said smiling. Then, she said to the maids to bring some blood for Stella.

**Meanville at school…**

''Hey girls, did you saw Stella today?'' Brandon asked the girls.

''Nope. We tried to call her many times, but she didn't answer.'' Bloom said.

''Yeah, I called her too, but she didn't answer. I'm worried about her.'' Brandon said.

''We all are.'' Musa said.

**At Stella's home…**

**Stella's POV**

I arrived home. Finally that feeling that I was always hungry dissapeard. For now. I pick up my phone and I saw that I had:

89 calls and 62 messages from Brandon

73 calls and 59 messages from Bloom

52 calls and 21 messages from Musa

48 calls and 29 messages from Flora

25 calls and 17 messages from Tecna

16 calls and 13 messages from Aisha

_WOW! _I thought.

''Mom, what I will tell to them? I can't go to school for one or two weeks.'' I said to my mom.

''You can't tell them that you're a vampire. Not now.'' She said to me.

Right in that moment, Brandon and the girls entered in the house.

''STELLA!'' They all shouted and hugged me.

''Hey guys!'' I said.

''Why don't you came today to school?'' Bloom asked me.

''Really, I won't go to the school for one or two weeks.'' I said to them.

''But why?'' Flora asked me.

''We have to leave the city for some days.'' My mother told them. I looked at my mom and smiled.

''What I'll do two weeks without you?'' Brandon asked me and he took my hands in his.

''Don't worry, baby. I'll call you everyday.'' I said to him.

''I'll call you every minute.'' He said and we started to laugh. ''I'll miss you!'' he said.

''I'll miss you too!'' I said to him. He kissed me on the lips, and after that, they left.

''I don't like to lie them.'' I said to my mom.

''I know, my dear. But for now, you have to.'' My mother said to me.

''When I'm going to visit dad?'' I asked her.

''Next week.'' She answered. In that moment.

**2 days after...**

The house's campbell rung. I went to the door and opened it. When I opened the door, I saw Erika and Marka, two girls that I've meet at the Vampires Committee. They were vampires too. I let them in. Erika has got green eyes and long blonde wave hair and Marka has got blue eyes and long brown straight hair. They asked me if I wanted to go out for a walk and I said yes.

**Outside…**

''So, Stella, were are you from?'' Erika asked me.

''New York City, NY, USA. You girls?'' I answered and I asked them.

''I'm from Ottawa, Canada.'' Erika answered.

''I'm from Transylvania, Romania.'' Marka said.

''In Transylvania is Dracula's castle, right?'' I asked her.

''Yes. It's very beautiful the castle.'' Marka said. ''When is Halloween, there is a party, but only for adults.'' She said.

''I want to see it one day!'' Erika answered.

''Me too!'' I said. Marka smiled.

''How old are you, Stell?'' Marka asked me.

''I'm 15. You?'' I asked them.

''15 too.'' They both said at the same time.

''Sooo…Do you have a boyfriend?'' Erika asked me curiously.

''Uhm...yes.'' I answered.

''He's a human or a...'' Erika started to say, but I cut her off.

''He's a human.'' I answered.

''Oh...'' She said.

''And he knows that you're a vampire?'' Marka asked me.

''No, he doesn't know.'' I answered. ''And you girls? Do you have boyfriend?'' I asked them.

''No, I'm not searching problems.'' Erika answered.

''I had...'' Marka said and she looked at the ground.

''What happened?'' I asked her and I put my right hand on her shoulder.

''He was on a mountain in holyday with his family. He was climbing up the mountain ith his father, but suddenly...he...fall...and he...died.'' She said. Tears were falling down on her cheeks.

''I'm sorry for you.'' We both, I and Erika said to her. Suddenly, I hear a familliar voice calling my name. I looked up and I saw Brandon. Ooops!

''Stella?! What are you doing here? I thought you were out of the city.'' He said. I told the girls to let me alone with Brandon and they left.

'Uhm…'' I didn't know what to say. I was blocked.

''So…This means that you lied me.'' He said a bit dissapointed.

''No…I don't…'' I starte to say.

''Then?'' He asked unconvinced. I said nothing.

''Why did you lied me?'' He asked me. I couldn't tell him the real reason why I lied him.

''I...I can't tell you.'' I said to him.

''You are with another boy?'' He asked me curiously.

''No, Brandon. It's just that...I can't tell you...''I said to him.

''Stella, you know that you can tell me everything. If it's a secret, I can keep it.'' He said.

''It'a not a secret, Brandon. But I can't tell you.'' I said to him. I know what he wanted to do now.

''Stella, if you don't trust me, then I can't trust you eighter.'' Was all that he said and he left. Tears were falling down on my cheeks.

''Girls, can we talk later?'' I asked them. They just nodded and they left. After that, I run home.

**At home...**

My mother was in the living room. When I saw herI run to her and I hugged her, crying.

''Hey, Stella, what happened?'' She asked me worried.

''Brandon...saw me...He said that...I lied him...I couldn't tell him...and he said that…if I don't trust him…he can't trust me eighter…He break up with me, mom!'' I said. I hugged her anbd I started to cry harder.

''Oh, my little girl…Don't cry. You'll see that everything will be ok.'' My mother said to try to calm me down.

**To be continued…**

**Ps.1 I NEED IDEAS!**

**Ps.2 Read my two new stories: ''A new star in music's world - Zendaya'' and ''Stars Are Crushing In The Sky: The Life Goes On''. Hope you like them.**

**- Yulia**


End file.
